its been you all along
by Amamiya.Mizuki
Summary: AU: hate eventually evolves into love as children growing into adults DamonxElens all HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES THOUGH IF I DID I WOULD KEEP KOL, ELIJAH, KLAUS AND DAMON TO MY SELF.

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Damon .He was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happen.

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school. Their names were Tyler Lockwood and Klaus Smith and Matt Donovan. Damon was so happy when they invited him to join them.

In school Damon was the most popular kid because his aunt was the famous actress Jessica Salvatore but when all the excitement about her was over, he was lonely all over again.

In real life, Damon doesn't have any friends because all the other kids assumed he was too good to play with them. "Okay," said Tyler

"I'll seek and you guys hide. 10…15… 20… 25…" Damon jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw a refrigerator near his house.

He wondered where it came from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place. Damon hid for a while and then he heard Tyler, Matt and Klaus's voices.

He wondered what was going on and then he heard a noise.

"I hope you like it in there Damon!"

'What?' thought Damon? He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge.

He felt trapped and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed,

"Let me out you guys!" Tyler just laughed.

"Why don't you ask your aunt Jessica to help you? Act like you is better than us just because she is famous."

Damon's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Tyler and Klaus were his friends but they had tricked him. He began to cry.

"I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out." Klaus began to laugh.

"This will teach you to mess with us." Then he, Matt and Tyler left.

In the dark, Damon sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. Then he heard a knocking .A little girly voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Damon stood up and banged his fists against the door. "Hurry up and let me out!" "Wait!"

He heard the noise of wood sliding and the door suddenly opened. Just as he saw light coming in, he pushed his way out. He bent over and began breathing fast because he almost ran out of air when he was inside the refrigerator. Then a pair of Converse came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in pigtails that saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"Umm… What were you doing in my fridge?" Damon looked at her and then he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.

Elena POV

'Huh? What just happened here?' Elena thought.

"Aye! I'll never understand boys!" she screamed out loud.

She was watching Damon as he ran into the house next door.

"What don't you understand sweetie?"

Her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing Grampie."

"Come here." He waved for Elena to come sit with him on the porch swing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes grampie?"

"Do you like it here?" She nodded her head.

"Ah huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms. Her grandpa let out a little laugh.

"Silly girl, your parents are geologists. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you presents"

. Elena's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Back at home Damon buried his face into his pillow and cried. Then he heard a knock on his door. "Damon?" Damon quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes? Come in."

Then his mother came in.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" He shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing mommy." His mom looked around his room. "Where are your friends?" Damon tried his best not to cry.

"They…. They went home." His Mom hugged him.

"Oh, you're sad that they had to go home so early?"

Sung Hoon held onto his mom tighter and didn't answer. His mom thought for a while.

"Hey I know. A new family just moved in next door. An old man and a little girl. You can go play with her. Do you want to?"

"Okay mommy."

~Ding dong~

Elena stopped putting her toys away and looked up at the front door. 'Hmm…I wonder who it could be.' "ELENA! Answer the door!"

"Okay grampie."

When she opened the door she saw a pretty lady and the boy she helped earlier. "Hi!"

She grabbed Damon's hand.

"Are you okay?" Damon just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh you two already met?" "Not really. I don't even know his name."

"I see. You can call me Mrs Salvatore and this is my boy Damon. Is your grandfather home?"

"Ah huh. My name is Elena Gilbert. Come in." Elena closed the door behind them. Then she ran upstairs to get her grandpa.

Then the grandpa told her, "Why don't you and Damon go outside while Mrs Salvatore and I have a talk?"

"Okay grampie. Come on Damon," she said as she pulled him out of the house with her.

When they got outside, Elena felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but something there cut her leg and made her bleed. She looked up and saw Damon glaring at her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

'Don't pretend you want to be my friend,' thought Damon. He was going to make Elena pay for what Tyler and Klaus did to him.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn ugly!" Elena opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Damon felt bad but he was still mad at what those guys did to him so he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a baby!" That made Elena instantly stop. She stood up. "I'm not a baby!" "Yes you are!" Damon yelled he yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out.

"Ow!" She yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my fridge huh?"

That made Damon really mad. He pushed her hard. She fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Mrs Salvatore ran out. "Elena what happened?" Elena pointed her finger at Damon. She began to sob again.

"He…he."

"I accidentally made her fall," cut in Damon. Elena looked up at Damon in shock. 'That liar!' she thought. "I'm sorry," said Damon as he began to bawl. He looked at Elena with his puppyish eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you fall." Mrs Salvatore held Damon.

"I know you didn't mean to make Elena fall." Then her grandpa asked,

"Are you okay Elena?" Elena looked up and saw Damon's lips move.

"Baby," he said loud enough just for her to hear. Elena bit her lip.

"I'm okay gram pie. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry Mr Gilbert So but I have to be home and prepare dinner for my husband. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Damon!" "Bye," said Damon and he gave Elena a wave. Elena watched them as they left. Then she saw Damon turn around and gave her a smirk. She glared back at him. 'It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days Damon,' she promised herself.

This was the beginning of a NOT so beautiful friendship…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries but this is my story I've manipulated into what I want characters are OOC okay I also changed some names as well.

Five years later…

During these years Damon and Elena went to school together every day. She was the target of Damon's tortures every single day. He would call her names and hit her. Push her around in school but in front of adults, he would act like he was her best friend. It was a nightmare for Elena because Damon requested to have every single class with her and he was her partner in every single project. What's worse was that during this time he met Tyler and Klaus again and it took them a while before Damon could trust them. Eventually they became his best friends as they hung out together more often. He let them in on the fun of teasing Elena but he would never let them physically harm her. And so it begins…

High School…

"Heads up!" Elena glanced up and saw a blurry object headed her way. Before she could block it, it hit her hard right smack on the forehead.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and began to rub the spot where it hit her, Damon began to walk towards her He was the one who threw the football.

"Aww… Did it hurt?" Elena glared at him but he just smirked at her.

She clenched her teeth and answered, "No of course not."

Right behind Damon was Tyler and Klaus. They were chuckling.

"Hope you didn't make her cry man!" said Klaus.

Tyler shook his head and replied "Naw… Her head has too many bones in it."

"Maybe that's why they call her 'Bonehead!'" yelled Damon. All three of them started laughing and gave each other high-fives. Elena stood up.

"You Morons! There are no bones in the head! You don't know anything! No wonder all of you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope all three of you fail and repeat year eight!" Klaus looked at her.

"Aww… You don't mean that Elena, because that means you'll graduate before Damon."

"Yeah," added Tyler.

"You don't want to leave your Dami behind do you?" Elena's face flushed scarlet red.

"Shut up Klaus and Tyler! Damon Salvatore is nothing of mine!" She points a finger at Damon.

"I hate you!"

Damon just gave her a smirk and cockily answered, "No you don't."

"Ahhh!" she screamed and then stomped off to class.

'Those jerks,' Elena thought to herself. 'Damn you Damon Salvatore. Acting like you is King of the school. I hope you get kicked off your throne! You're Majesty!' She began to imagine herself choking Damon and didn't watch where she was going. She felt herself knocking into someone.

"Ow!" said a voice above her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up." Elena bent down to help the guy up. She noticed he had short brown hair and really beautiful blue eyes. Then she cursed herself for staring at him. He was just so cute!

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright no harm done" He gave her a sweet smile.

"By the way, my name is Stefan Denver's, and you are?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you Stefan. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule." Elena looked at the list Stefan gave her.

"Hey you take Judo?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's tight! Hmm… We have four classes together."

'He has four out of six classes with me,' she thought.

'Damn and that monster Damon for having all six with me. Maybe Stefan will be the only person here who won't listen to him and pick on me. Who knows? He might even kick Damon's butt in Judo!' Just the thought of Damon getting beat up made her yell out, "Yay!"

Stefan looked at her surprised.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Stefan. Let me take you to your first class with me."

Damon tapped his foot impatiently against his desk.

'Where the hell is Elena? She should have been back here before me and the others.' He sent Tyler and Klaus to go out and find her. He began to worry but he heard Elena's voice. He watched her talking to a guy he had never seen before, They both sat down in a corner and then the guy handed Elena back her backpack.

'This does not look good,' thought Damon.

Elena looked over at Stefan's shoulder and saw Damon glaring at them.

'Eat your heart out Damon.' Stefan had been so sweet to her.

'I wish Stefan was my older brother,' she thought.

'That way he can protect me from that animal.' And just then Damon walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore the school's representative. And you are?" he looked at Stefan. Stefan started to analyse him.

'So this is the guy who's picking on Elena.' Then Elena's words came back to him.

"Sigh…" Stefan looked at Elena.

"What's the sigh for?" She looked down at the floor.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Elena you can tell me anything."

"Well… I'm afraid I'm going to get beaten up today."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elena lifted up the sleeve of her uniform.

"Take a look at this." Stefan glanced at her arms. Both of them had dark purple bruises.

"And this too," she added and pointed to her head. There was also a dark purple bruise there. He was in shock.

"Who did this to you?"

"A psycho by the name of Damon Salvatore."

"Why? Doesn't he know guys aren't supposed to hit girls?" She glanced up at him.

"Human guys don't hit girls. He's an animal." She responded.

"But it's okay… I'm used to it by now." Stefan squeezed her shoulder

"Well stop getting used to it. This bullying is going to end today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to teach this guy a lesson." Elena grabbed Stefan and hugged him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Thank you!" she softly replied looking him in the eye.

"You can do it in P.E. today. His Highness is the champion here but not anymore now that you're here Stefan..." He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Let's get to class before we're late."

Stefan looked at the person who had just approached him.

"I'm Stefan Denver's. And I know who you are." Damon looked at Elena.

'Must have told him about me,' he thought. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Fame spreads." Stefan looked at him with disgust.

'Elena was right. That conceited bastard! "Damon let out a fake cough.

"Excuse me, Mr Denver's. I believe you're in my seat." Stefan gave him a look.

"I don't think so." Damon gave Stefan a glare that could freeze an entire ocean. Just then Tyler and Klaus came in. Damon waved for them to come over.

"Hey guys come over here and meet my new friend." Tyler and Klaus walked over.

"Hey Damon," replied both boys.

"This is Stefan Denver's. Apparently, he doesn't know where he's sitting." Klaus gave a little smirk.

"Aww… He's new Damon. He doesn't know that he's sitting in your place."

Tyler nodded and told Stefan, "You better move boy. You're sitting with my friend's wife."

Elena opened her mouth in shock.

"He's lying!" Stefan looked at all of them. He could tell that Damon and the other two were lying. He turned around to face Damon.

"No I don't want to move I like sitting here." Damon was pissed but didn't say anything. He had to stop Tyler and Klaus from confronting Stefan.

So he just gave a fake smile and said, "I'll see how long you will like sitting there."

Then he and both boys left.

Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Stefan every day that Idiot and his moronic followers will sit next to me so they could bully me, But now that you're here they can't do it anymore."

"It's nothing," said Stefan.

"I'll try my best to stop him from torturing you."

After a quiet period of science class the bell rang for last period of the day.

"Come on Stefan! Time for P.E.!"

Elena and Stefan walked to the gym together. When they looked up they saw the janitor fixing the ceiling. Elena walked up to him and asked

"What are you doing Mr Stevens?"

"Just fixing the ceiling fans Elena. These things are sharp and could cut somebody up! You two kids better get to class now. I have a lot to work to do today." She and Stefan waved goodbye to him. And they both went their own separate ways to the locker rooms to change for class.

Damon sat down on the mat and waited for Elena and Stefan to come out from the locker rooms. Tyler sat down next to him while Klaus had another class to go to.

"So you gonna kick the crap outta the new guy?"

"Yeah. That'll teach him to mess with me." Tyler scratched his head.

"Dude, I don't get it. The only thing he did was sit next to Elena, So why you tripping for? You in love with her or something?" Damon glared at him.

"Hell no! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone messing with my things alright?

"Okay, okay. Chill. Hey here they come." they found a place to sit on the mat while. A guy from their class named Daniel Myers shouted out,

"Hey Elena did you dump Damon for the new guy?"

She yelled back, "Shut up dork!"

Everyone in class, including Stefan and Damon stared at her. But Elena just looked away and pretended not to notice she then leaned over and whispered in Stefan's ear.

"Kick his ass."

Damon looked at Elena leaning near Stefan.

'Damn you Elena. Is it so terrible to be known as my girlfriend?' he thought fuming.

'You're going down pretty boy.' He glared at Stefan who was leaning whispering Elena

~Tweet the whistle blew and class began. The teacher began calling the roll and made everyone sat down.

"Alright now you spineless wimps. Let's see what you've learned these past few weeks. Class will begin with a match. Who are my volunteers?" Damon raised his hand.

"I will Sir."

"Ah… Damon, my best student. Who else? Hmm… How about Elena?" Elena shook her head so hard that her hair fell out of her ponytail, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not today Sir. How about Stefan Denver's.

"Stefan?" the teacher looked at Stefan.

"Are you the new kid?"

"Yes Sir," answered Stefan

The teacher rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… I don't know Damon. It might not be fair for him to fight against an advanced student like you." Stefan stood up.

"It's okay. I learned Judo back at my old school."

"Really?" asked the teacher.

"Then this should be a good match. Alright everybody. In your places."

Both boys got in their fighting stances.

'I'm going to wipe that smile off your face,' thought Stefan.

'You're going down punk,' Damon thought back.

"Fight!" Damon moved first.

'I'm going to punch him so hard...'but his line of thought was over before he could even finish that thought he had been knocked onto his back. He was astonished.

"How? What?" Stefan had sweep-kicked him and made Damon fall.

"Winner Denver's!"

"Yay!" shouted Elena. She ran up and embraced Stefan.

"You were great! You took him down in less than five seconds!"

"Wait a second!" yelled Damon.

"There are three rounds in a match. It isn't over yet!"

"Oh yeah," said the teacher.

"Hold on everyone. We have two more rounds left."

Damon looked over at where Elena was sitting. She was massaging Stefan's shoulders, His mouth feel open in shock.

'That traitor!' he thought to himself.

'She's on the enemy's side!' Images of choking Elena in his mind were interrupted by Tyler calling out him.

"Hey Damon."

"What?"

"The new guy Stefan is pretty good but by the way he fights, I know you can beat him. Just don't underestimate him and don't let your guard down. You can win." Tyler clapped Damon on his back.

"Thanks Ty. I was kind of spacing out there." Tyler nodded indicating that he understood.

'You'll see that I'm the better guy, Elena,' Damon tried to tell her mentally.

"You were great Stefan!" Elena expressed with an excited tone in her voice.

"Thanks. Umm… Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure Damon is the best fighter here? He didn't seem to last very long." Elena nodded her head.

"He is the best fighter here. I think he didn't last long because you're so much better than him."

"Maybe," said Stefan with doubt colouring his voice. Also giving back the glare Damon gave him with bewildered expression on his face.

"Okay Round Two!" yelled the teacher as he pushed his arm back down to his body.

"Fight!"

Damon and Stefan got into their positions. Stefan moved first by pulling out a punch but Damon was anticipating this when the saw the muscles flex in Stefan's right arm managed to duck however grabbing his arm and flipped him over.

During that time Damon whispered in Stefan's ear, "You stay away from my Elena."

Stefan was in shock of what he had heard and fell down surprised.

"Winner Damon Salvatore!" yelled the teacher as he held up Damon's arm.

Elena opened her mouth in shock.

'That bastard won!' She began to tear away at her sleeve with her teeth Damon saw her looking at him; He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

'That jerk is so immature!'

"Wait Sir!" she yelled.

"Three rounds remember? One more to go!"

The teacher called for attention.

"Okay you losers watching on the sidelines. We have one more round." Damon walked up to Elena.

"Don't worry about it. Get ready to kiss my feet when I win LeeLee."

"Go die in a hole Damon Salvatore." He just flashed her one of his trademark smirks and went back to take his place.

Then he heard Stefan yell out, "You can do it Stef!"

'Stef?' thought Damon.

'She never shortened my name!' Damon knew that he couldn't afford lose his concentration or he would lose for sure.

"I'll win the match first and deal with it later."

'Wow' thought Stefan.

"Damon Salvatore is good. Hmm… I wonder if he'll be my friend if he does end up beating me. He doesn't hate Elena Besides; I haven't met a good match like this in a long time."

"Round Three. Fight!" This time Damon let out a punch and Stefan caught his arm he flipped Damon over but he didn't fall Damon had managed to twist his body back so he landed upright on his feet. He sent out a round house kick which Stefan didn't have time to block so he fell sprawled on his back

'Victory is mine.' Damon smirked to himself.

"Winner is Damon Salvatore!" yelled the teacher.

"You were excellent too, Stefan" he said as he helped him onto his feet, Stefan looked at Damon and smiled.

"You were great. You should show me your moves sometimes." Damon looked at Stefan he didn't expect him to say that, Stefan extended out his hand.

"Truce? Except don't pick on Elena anymore okay?"

'Elena?' thought Damon.

'That must means there's nothing going on between them as he didn't shorten her name. I guess this Stefan guy ain't so bad after all.' He shook Stefan's hand.

"Truce."

Elena couldn't believe her eyes. Both of them are shaking hands and acting like each other's buddy! She ran up to Stefan's side.

"Why are you being friends with this moronic asshole?" Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Elena. Let's all be friends."

Tyler just had to add his two cents in.

"Yeah. Isn't that why you came up here Elena? To give Damon his victory kiss?" She looked over at Damon who was giving her this stupid smirk and he was wriggling his eyebrows up and down. She brushed off Stefan.

"No way in hell! I hate you Stefan!" as she stomped away towards the gym doors.

As Elena walked by the gym door, her hair got caught in the door's hinges.

'Oh great,' she thought.

'It's not like I'm not embarrassed enough already and now this. I bet they're all laughing now.' She began to tug at her hair to pull it loose. However, unsuspecting by anyone, just above Elena's head was a loose fan's sharp blade. And it was about to fall.

It all just happened so fast.

Something instinctively made Damon look up. There it was just a few more cracks and the heavy twirling fan would fall right onto an unsuspecting Elena, Damon felt as though time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. But time did not stop. And he was moving.

Images flashed before Damon's eyes Elena would be crushed and killed then there will be no more Elena. How lonely and empty his life would be.

When Elena turned around to see if anyone was laughing, she saw Damon's cocky smirking face turning into a face of horror; she began to wonder what was wrong. Then he was running as fast as he could towards her, it was so fast. She heard a loud crash and felt her body slam against the wall. She blacked out for a second before she realized what was happening.

Too close. That was way too close. Damon felt his heart beat so loud that it was pounding in his ears when he grabbed Elena he didn't stop running until he made it outside the gym and the wall stopped him. It took him a second to realize that his lips were pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes.

'Oh my GOD!' His eyes got even wider.

'I'm kissing Elena! She's gonna kill me!' He began to think really fast.

'I'll just close my eyes and pretend like I know nothing.' It took a while but Elena finally came back to her senses. She felt something pressed against her entire body.

'Oh my gosh! Damon is kissing me!' She pushed him off of her.

"You pervert!" she yelled as she balled her fists up until her knuckles turn white. Then there was that look on Damon's face again Elena knew something was wrong. Her hand slowly felt the back of her head. Her long hair was gone. The front was still long but the back was severed all the way up to her shoulders. She was in shock.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried out. Damon shrugged his shoulders

"Umm…. Victory Kiss?"

'I can't believe I said that!' Too late. Damon saw Elena get even angrier then he felt a painful slap across his cheek he turned his head back just in time to see her run away. Then slowly, he went over to the gym doors to pick up what was left of her hair. Slowly his tears fell upon the shiny brown hair he was holding.

Damon was hurting and it wasn't from the slap. It was a different kind of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'That jerk kissed me!' she repeated to herself over and over.

'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like him!'

"Why does Damon Salvatore hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud.

"What did I ever do to him?" Elena touched the back of her head. Her hair is really was gone.

Five more years later….

During this time changes both take place for Elena and Damon. (They're 18 and in high school)

Elena became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girl but a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up in her opinion). No one dared to mess with Elena though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl bully in school. Elena is a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell that from underneath all of her clothes (so she seems bulky).

Tyler and Klaus stopped teasing Elena as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Elena still talks to Stefan but she had stopped calling him Stef.

Ever since that incident, Damon knew that Elena had changed. He had toned down on picking on her but he didn't stop. He knew it was the only way and excuse he had if he wanted to talk to her. When he entered high school, he brought along his popularity and good looks with him. Damon became every girl's dream guy. Well-built body, raven black hair, seductive blue eyes, and a killer smirk. He dated every girl that every guy in his school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls he dated, they all meant nothing to him. He was never able to tell Elena how he really felt about her so he planned on keeping it a secret forever.

"Heads up!" Elena looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her. Damon started jumping around and yelling,

"For the honour of football, Elena is a She-Man!"

"Go back into the cave where you crawled out from Porcupine!" she snapped back, referring to his hair. She threw the ball back at him.

'Porcupine? It took me an hour to get my hair like this!' Damon thought.

'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!'

"Aww… You're grouchy because every time you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease… If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Elena Gilbert. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun." Elena gave him a secretive smile.

"Just because I don't date around like you do doesn't mean anything. And beside…. How do you know I'm single?" Damon looked at her.

'Is she dating someone I don't know?' He was about to ask but just then Caroline Forbes (Damon's latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their argument.

"Damey!" She ran up to squeeze him. Damon rolled his eyes.

'Damn Caroline. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!' But he gave her a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!" It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Caroline was a little chubby too.

"It's nice." Damon really didn't care anyway. He planned to break up with her soon. Elena was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Caroline caught Elena watching them. She began to talk to Elena in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large." Elena gave her a fake smile.

"No but your mouth sure does." Then walked away. Caroline rolled her eyes behind Elena's back.

"Whatever." Damon glared at her. He didn't like it when other people made fun of Elena just because she dressed like a guy.

"You didn't have to say that you know." Caroline stomped her foot.

"Why do you always take her side?" she whined. Damon just walked away.

"Damey!"

Damon waited for Elena after school but didn't see her so he decided to drop by her house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Damon! Long-time no see! Come in."

"Hi. Um... is Elena home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

Grandpa Gilbert gave him a little smile.

"Damon. You're old now. Don't tease an old man. You and Elena still pretend to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction?! Hell NO!" just smiled.

"Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her." Damon smirked and shook his head. Always wanted him and Elena to be together.

"Okay. Good bye."

"Bye Damon."

8 hours later…

Damon banged on the Gilbert's front door. Mr Gilbert answered it.

"Is Elena home?" yawned.

"No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Damon. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Elena's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?" Damon blushed a faint pink.

"I'm not worried." yawned some more.

"You can wait here if you want."

"No. I'll go out and look for her," replied Damon. Then he left.

Damon began to walk down the street. He sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later he saw Elena walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. He was so happy to see her but he was also very mad. He ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you? What is a girl like you doing out so late on a school night?" Elena looked at him surprised.

"None of your business." Then she began walking home. He followed her Damon knew he couldn't ask but the thought of Elena with another guy was tearing at him inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself." They made it home together in silence. Elena came home and closed the door. Damon watched her go in and saw the door as a sign.

'She has shut me out of her life forever.'

A couple more weeks had passed. With Damon's popularity, he used everyone he could to find out who Elena was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. He broke up with Caroline and she knew it was because of Elena too. She was mad but wasn't able to do anything to Elena because she was threatened by Damon. She was also afraid of Elena too. Not knowing who Elena was dating was bothering Damon so much he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for him to do. Spy on her…

It was 11 p.m. Elena left her house and took a taxi. Damon began to follow her silently in his car. It took twenty minutes. Then, Damon saw Elena get off at a park. He parked his car away from her view and got out of his car. He snuck up to a bush nearby and watched her. Then he saw her run up to a strange guy he has never seen before.

'I wonder who he is.' Then Damon began to analyse Elena.

'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.'

"Miss Tomboy."

"Matt!" Elena ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too." Matt held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Elena looked at him. He didn't seem too happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Matt nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Elena?"

"You go first Matt."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well… We're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things." Matt gave an exasperated sigh.

"We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

"What?!" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Elena. I mean sure you're pretty, I think. But I can't tell it from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a guy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Damon looked at Elena from where he was sitting. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was.

'Matt… Hmm… He looks and sounds familiar…' He thought. Damon chewed on his lip for a while and then it hit him.

'He's that stupid kid that used to pick on me!' Damon felt anger rose inside him as he looked at Matt. As he was listening, he began to realize Matt was putting Elena down as he was breaking up with her.

'Don't you dare hurt Elena like that?' Damon came out from where he hid.

"You understand don't you Elena?" Matt looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Damon walking up to them.

'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'

"Baby!" Damon ran up to Elena and hugged her hard. Then he spun her around.

"Damn I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling baby. "Damon got Elena in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. He looked over at Matt who was looking at them both in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Damon.

"I'm Matt Donovan. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend baby?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore and you got it wrong. Elena is my girlfriend." Elena looked at Damon.

'What is he doing?' Then she realized she was still in a head lock.

"Let go! Your armpit reeks!"

Damon twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?"

She nodded her head.

"Then stop complaining!" Then Damon turned them both around to face Matt. He gave Matt his famous smile.

"Oh so you're the guy Elena tells me that's a crappy kisser." Just to prove his point, Damon bent over to kiss Elena. The kiss came out awkward and he ended up kissing her nose instead. Matt gave them both cold glares.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Elena so you can have her." Damon let out a loud fake laugh. He faced Elena.

"Sweetheart you're so sweet. You didn't want this dumbass to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'Thank you,' she thought silently. She smiled and nodded.

"I had to Hon."

Matt looked at them in disgust.

"Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.

Elena sat down on the bench. 'God… I hope she's not going to cry,' prayed Damon as he sat down next to her.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me." Damon wanted so bad to put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Naww… Not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time." Then suddenly Elena began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at him.

"I… I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears." Damon felt his heart breaking as he saw Elena cry.

'He's not worth it,' he thought but he kept those words to himself.

'She'll never cry over me.'

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?" Damon felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. Elena let out a heavy sigh.

"My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet my boyfriend." Elena looked at her.

"So… What are you going to do now that Mr Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser." Damon let out a fake sigh.

"Well… I suppose I can pretend that I'm your boyfriend." Elena looked at him surprised.

"You'll help me?"

'Maybe Damon isn't so bad after all. I guess he can be really sweet sometimes.' Just looking into Elena's big warm brown eyes made him want to tell her all about his feelings. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To The Loser Week." Elena stood up.

"I don't need your help you conceited jackass! I'll just ask Stefan!" Then she ran off.

"Damn!" Damon cursed himself. "

Why did I have to say that?" he asked himself. But he received no answer.

~Ding dong~

"Mom! Dad!"

"Elena!"

Elena hugged her parents as they came inside the house.

"We missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Then came out and they all had tea while they talked. After a while the subject of her boyfriend came up. Her mother asked her,

"So Elena dear, where is that boyfriend you have always been talking about?"

"Uh..."

Elena glanced at the clock. It was 7:30.

'Damn Stefan is half an hour late! Stefan, why aren't you here yet?' It seemed to be an answer because just then the front door bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it! It must be him." She opened the door.

"I'm so glad you're here!" but she was cut off by her scream. It was not Stefan but that thing – Damon Salvatore. He was holding flowers and he leaned over to hug her.

"I missed you too LeeLee!" he said loud for everyone to hear. Elena tried to block the door but he made it inside her house anyways.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Gilbert, Hello Grandpa Gilbert. I've heard so much about you from Elena. My name is Damon Salvatore." He shook hands with all of Elena's parents. The parents nodded their heads in approval. The grandpa just smiled. He knew what was going on. He didn't say anything because his wish for Elena to be with Damon was going to come true.

"So you must be the boyfriend Elena is always talking about."

"I think so. Elena is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see that she got all her amazing qualities from her family." Elena rolled her eyes while she listened to Damon's political speech.

'He must be the world's best liar!' But her parents were pleased. They liked Damon.

But then her mother asked, "Do you know the young boy who lives next door?"

'Oh no,' thought Elena. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... Kinda. Why Mrs Gilbert?"

"Elena mentions that boy too. She said he was an annoying pest but we haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet. So I just want to see if you know him too."

'Annoying pest?' he thought.

'I'll let that one slide.'

"I do know him Mrs Gilbert but he's not an annoying pest. It's just that a long time ago... Elena wanted to date him but she COULD'NT so she has a grudge against him." Elena opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She needed Damon's help so she couldn't say anything.

Her mother asked, "Is that true dear?"

Elena gritted her teeth.

"Yes it is mom." Damon smiled. They sat down and talked. Hours past and it was getting late and he had to go home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr and Mrs Gilbert. Good night."

"Good night Damon."

"I'll walk him home," said Elena.

Just as they got out the door Elena slammed Damon against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Stefan?"

Damon smirked and said, "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Answer me!"

"Stefan couldn't make it so I decided to help him out."

"Oh no. My parents are staying for two weeks! Stefan can't pretend to be my boyfriend then." Damon gave out a sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll torture myself for a few weeks and pretend to be your boyfriend." Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you didn't do anything to Stefan to take his place?" Damon was stunned. He hadn't thought about Elena asking that. Truth was he had to beg Stefan to let him take his place. But Damon played it off smoothly.

"Yeah right. Look at you Elena. Only an idiot would date you. What makes you think that I would do this if it wasn't for a buddy?" Elena looked at him with doubt. But then Damon continued talking.

"Besides, this means you have to be nice to me or your parents will find out the truth." It seemed like blackmail to her.

"Oh I'll be nice to you alright," she said as she raised her fist. But just then her dad opened the door and she dropped her fist immediately.

"That's so cute. You don't want to say goodbye to Damon? Stay out with him then. It's just ten but be home by midnight. There's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr Gilbert," said Damon and he pulled Elena away before she could answer.

"I'll have her back by midnight." He took her hand and led her to the park.

"Okay. Here are the rules if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Rules? Puh-lease! I don't want to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your parents then." That made Elena shut up. She listened as Damon went on.

"First of all, I have good taste. My girlfriends will always dress good and smell like a girl. And you look like a guy! And you smell!" Damon leaned in and took a whiff of her.

"Eww! You smell like a guy too!" Elena took a smell herself.

"Do not!"

"Do too! Second rule. When we kiss you have to promise to let go because I know you can't help yourself and you'll end up gluing yourself to me." Elena gave him a disgusted look.

"Gross! That's my rule! No kissing!" Damon cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Won't it look weird if you never kiss your boyfriend?" Elena shuddered form the thought of kissing Damon.

"The things I do just to please my parents."

"Hey I'm the one who's sacrificing. Now I have to go two weeks without dating any girl. I'm supposed to be with a beauty and not a beast." Elena sighed.

"Alright. Then go ahead. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Remember when you kissed me in front of Matt? You were aiming for my mouth weren't you? But you missed and hit my nose. I guess we have to practice."

Damon swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss Elena but he didn't really think he was going to ever have that chance.

"Well at least take off your cap so I know I'm kissing a girl." Elena took her cap off. Long strands of hair fell down past her shoulders and down to her mid-back. Damon ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey your hair grew back!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always keep it up in a cap then?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I have a fear that a psycho would chop it off." Damon pulled his hand away.

"Look it was an accident. Besides, it was five years ago. Can't you forget and move on already?"

"How would you feel if I cut your hair?"

"It's different because my hair is nice while yours is dry," he said.

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me. I thought your hair was a dead animal with all those spikes."

"So are we gonna kiss or not?" he asked. Elena sighed.

"Only if you only stop making fun of me."

"Okay I guess I have to stop for now since I'm your boyfriend." Then she slowly closed her eyes. Damon looked at her. Her innocent face reminded him of all the good times they had together. Well actually, good for him, nightmare for her. But there she was, standing very close to him. Eyes closed, her long hair swaying. Then he bent forward to kiss her. And there it was. Magic and fireworks. Just from a brush of lips her smooth soft and his rough and chapped

It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He never felt this way when he kissed a girl before. And he knew it too because he had kissed a lot before. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

'Hmm... I never felt like this when I kissed Matt. I could kiss Damon forever. Wait a minute... What the hell am I thinking?' Elena broke the kiss off.

"Okay that's enough practice." She put her cap back on because she knew her face was turning red. Damon was kind of disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Uh, yeah. Come on. I'll walk you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'That jerk kissed me!' she repeated to herself over and over.

'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like him!'

"Why does Damon Salvatore hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud.

"What did I ever do to him?" Elena touched the back of her head. Her hair is really was gone.

Five more years later….

During this time changes both take place for Elena and Damon. (They're 18 and in high school)

Elena became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girl but a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up in her opinion). No one dared to mess with Elena though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl bully in school. Elena is a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell that from underneath all of her clothes (so she seems bulky).

Tyler and Klaus stopped teasing Elena as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Elena still talks to Stefan but she had stopped calling him Stef.

Ever since that incident, Damon knew that Elena had changed. He had toned down on picking on her but he didn't stop. He knew it was the only way and excuse he had if he wanted to talk to her. When he entered high school, he brought along his popularity and good looks with him. Damon became every girl's dream guy. Well-built body, raven black hair, seductive blue eyes, and a killer smirk. He dated every girl that every guy in his school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls he dated, they all meant nothing to him. He was never able to tell Elena how he really felt about her so he planned on keeping it a secret forever.

"Heads up!" Elena looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her. Damon started jumping around and yelling,

"For the honour of football, Elena is a She-Man!"

"Go back into the cave where you crawled out from Porcupine!" she snapped back, referring to his hair. She threw the ball back at him.

'Porcupine? It took me an hour to get my hair like this!' Damon thought.

'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!'

"Aww… You're grouchy because every time you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease… If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Elena Gilbert. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun." Elena gave him a secretive smile.

"Just because I don't date around like you do doesn't mean anything. And beside…. How do you know I'm single?" Damon looked at her.

'Is she dating someone I don't know?' He was about to ask but just then Caroline Forbes (Damon's latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their argument.

"Damey!" She ran up to squeeze him. Damon rolled his eyes.

'Damn Caroline. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!' But he gave her a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!" It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Caroline was a little chubby too.

"It's nice." Damon really didn't care anyway. He planned to break up with her soon. Elena was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Caroline caught Elena watching them. She began to talk to Elena in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large." Elena gave her a fake smile.

"No but your mouth sure does." Then walked away. Caroline rolled her eyes behind Elena's back.

"Whatever." Damon glared at her. He didn't like it when other people made fun of Elena just because she dressed like a guy.

"You didn't have to say that you know." Caroline stomped her foot.

"Why do you always take her side?" she whined. Damon just walked away.

"Damey!"

Damon waited for Elena after school but didn't see her so he decided to drop by her house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Damon! Long time no see! Come in."

"Hi . um... is Elena home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

gave him a little smile.

"Damon. You're old now. Don't tease an old man. You and Elena still pretend to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction?! Hell NO!" just smiled.

"Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her." Damon smirked and shook his head. always wanted him and Elena to be together.

"Okay. Good bye ."

"Bye Damon."

8 hours later…

Damon banged on the Gilbert's front door. answered it.

"Is Elena home?" yawned.

"No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Damon. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Elena's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?" Damon blushed a faint pink .

"I'm not worried." yawned some more.

"You can wait here if you want."

"No. I"ll go out and look for her," replied Damon. Then he left.

Damon began to walk down the street. He sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later he saw Elena walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. He was so happy to see her but he was also very mad. He ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you? What is a girl like you doing out so late on a school night?" Elena looked at him surprised.

"None of your business." Then she began walking home. He followed her Damon knew he couldn't ask but the thought of Elena with another guy was tearing at him inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself." They made it home together in silence. Elena came home and closed the door. Damon watched her go in and saw the door as a sign.

'She has shut me out of her life forever.'


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries though I would so love to own Damon and Elijah love their characters

A couple more weeks had passed. With Damon's popularity, he used everyone he could to find out who Elena was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. He broke up with Caroline and she knew it was because of Elena too. She was mad but wasn't able to do anything to Elena because she was threatened by Damon. She was also afraid of Elena too. Not knowing who Elena was dating was bothering Damon so much he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for him to do. Spy on her…

It was 11 p.m. Elena left her house and took a taxi. Damon began to follow her silently in his car. It took twenty minutes. Then, Damon saw Elena get off at a park. He parked his car away from her view and got out of his car. He snuck up to a bush nearby and watched her. Then he saw her run up to a strange guy he has never seen before.

'I wonder who he is.' Then Damon began to analyse Elena.

'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.'

"Miss Tomboy."

"Matt!" Elena ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too." Matt held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Elena looked at him. He didn't seem too happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Matt nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Elena?"

"You go first Matt."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well… We're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things." Matt gave an exasperated sigh.

"We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

"What?!" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Elena. I mean sure you're pretty, I think. But I can't tell it from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a guy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Damon looked at Elena from where he was sitting. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was.

'Matt… Hmm… He looks and sounds familiar…' He thought. Damon chewed on his lip for a while and then it hit him.

'He's that stupid kid that used to pick on me!' Damon felt anger rose inside him as he looked at Matt. As he was listening, he began to realize Matt was putting Elena down as he was breaking up with her.

'Don't you dare hurt Elena like that!' Damon came out from where he hid.

"You understand don't you Elena?" Matt looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Damon walking up to them.

'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'

"Baby!" Damon ran up to Elena and hugged her hard. Then he spun her around.

"Damn I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling baby. " Damon got Elena in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. He looked over at Matt who was looking at them both in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Damon.

"I'm Matt Donovan. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend baby?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore and you got it wrong. Elena is my girlfriend." Elena looked at Damon.

'What is he doing?' Then she realized she was still in a head lock.

"Let go! Your armpit reeks!"

Damon twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?"

She nodded her head.

"Then stop complaining!" Then Damon turned them both around to face Matt. He gave Matt his famous smile.

"Oh so you're the guy Elena tells me that's a crappy kisser." Just to prove his point, Damon bent over to kiss Elena. The kiss came out awkward and he ended up kissing her nose instead. Matt gave them both cold glares.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Elena so you can have her." Damon let out a loud fake laugh. He faced Elena.

"Sweetheart you're so sweet. You didn't want this dumbass to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'Thank you,' she thought silently. She smiled and nodded.

"I had to Hon."

Matt looked at them in disgust.

"Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.

Elena sat down on the bench. 'God… I hope she's not going to cry,' prayed Damon as he sat down next to her.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me." Damon wanted so bad to put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Naww… Not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time." Then suddenly Elena began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at him.

"I… I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears." Damon felt his heart breaking as he saw Elena cry.

'He's not worth it,' he thought but he kept those words to himself.

'She'll never cry over me.'

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?" Damon felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. Elena let out a heavy sigh.

"My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet my boyfriend." Elena looked at her.

"So… What are you going to do now that Mr. Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser." Damon let out a fake sigh.

"Well… I suppose I can pretend that I'm your boyfriend." Elena looked at him surprised.

"You'll help me?"

'Maybe Damon isn't so bad after all. I guess he can be really sweet sometimes.' Just looking into Elena's big warm brown eyes made him want to tell her all about his feelings. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To The Loser Week." Elena stood up.

"I don't need your help you conceited jackass! I'll just ask Stefan!" Then she ran off.

"Damn!" Damon cursed himself. "

Why did I have to say that?" he asked himself. But he received no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** don't own vampire diaries though I wanna

I'd also like to apologise to not updating in forever cause I moved houses and school so ive been busy

~Ding dong~

"Mom! Dad!"

"Elena!"

Elena hugged her parents as they came inside the house.

"We missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Then came out and they all had tea while they talked. After a while the subject of her boyfriend came up. Her mother asked her,

"So Elena dear, where is that boyfriend you have always been talking about?"

"Uh..."

Elena glanced at the clock. It was 7:30.

'Damn Stefan is half an hour late! Stefan, why aren't you here yet?' It seemed to be an answer because just then the front door bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it! It must be him." She opened the door.

"I'm so glad you're here!" but she was cut off by her scream. It was not Stefan but that thing – Damon Salvatore. He was holding flowers and he leaned over to hug her.

"I missed you too LeLe!" he said loud for everyone to hear. Elena tried to block the door but he made it inside her house anyways.

"Hi Mr. and ,t, Hello Grandpa Gilbert. I've heard so much about you from Elena. My name is Damon Salvatore." He shook hands with all of Elena's parents. The parents nodded their heads in approval. The grandpa just smiled. He knew what was going on. He didn't say anything because his wish for Elena to be with Damon was going to come true.

"So you must be the boyfriend Elena is always talking about."

"I think so. Elena is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see that she got all her amazing qualities from her family." Elena rolled her eyes while she listened to Damon's political speech.

'He must be the world's best liar!' But her parents were pleased. They liked Damon.

But then her mother asked, "Do you know the young boy who lives next door?"

'Oh no,' thought Elena. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... Kinda. Why Mrs. Gilbert?"

"Elena mentions that boy too. She said he was an annoying pest but we haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet. So I just want to see if you know him too."

'Annoying pest?' he thought.

'I'll let that one slide.'

"I do know him Mrs. Gilbert but he's not an annoying pest. It's just that a long time ago... Elena wanted to date him but she COULD'NT so she has a grudge against him." Elena opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She needed Damon's help so she couldn't say anything.

Her mother asked, "Is that true dear?"

Elena gritted her teeth.

"Yes it is mom." Damon smiled. They sat down and talked. Hours past and it was getting late and he had to go home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. Good night."

"Good night Damon."

"I'll walk him home," said Elena.

Just as they got out the door Elena slammed Damon against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Stefan?"

Damon smirked and said, "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Answer me!"

"Stefan couldn't make it so I decided to help him out."

"Oh no. My parents are staying for two weeks! Stefan can't pretend to be my boyfriend then." Damon gave out a sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll torture myself for a few weeks and pretend to be your boyfriend." Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know you didn't do anything to Stefan to take his place?" Damon was stunned. He hadn't thought about Elena asking that. Truth was he had to beg Stefan to let him take his place. But Damon played it off smoothly.

"Yeah right. Look at you Elena. Only an idiot would date you. What makes you think that I would do this if it wasn't for a buddy?" Elena looked at him with doubt. But then Damon continued talking.

"Besides, this means you have to be nice to me or your parents will find out the truth." It seemed like blackmail to her.

"Oh I'll be nice to you alright," she said as she raised her fist. But just then her dad opened the door and she dropped her fist immediately.

"That's so cute. You don't want to say goodbye to Damon? Stay out with him then. It's just ten but be home by midnight. There's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Gilbert," said Damon and he pulled Elena away before she could answer.

"I'll have her back by midnight." He took her hand and led her to the park.

"Okay. Here are the rules if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Rules? Puh-lease! I don't want to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your parents then." That made Elena shut up. She listened as Damon went on.

"First of all, I have good taste. My girlfriends will always dress good and smell like a girl. And you look like a guy! And you smell!" Damon leaned in and took a whiff of her.

"Eww! You smell like a guy too!" Elena took a smell herself.

"Do not!"

"Do too! Second rule. When we kiss you have to promise to let go because I know you can't help yourself and you'll end up gluing yourself to me." Elena gave him a disgusted look.

"Gross! That's my rule! No kissing!" Damon cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Won't it look weird if you never kiss your boyfriend?" Elena shuddered form the thought of kissing Damon.

"The things I do just to please my parents."

"Hey I'm the one who's sacrificing. Now I have to go two weeks without dating any girl. I'm supposed to be with a beauty and not a beast." Elena sighed.

"Alright. Then go ahead. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Remember when you kissed me in front of Matt? You were aiming for my mouth weren't you? But you missed and hit my nose. I guess we have to practice."

Damon swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss Elena but he didn't really think he was going to ever have that chance.

"Well at least take off your cap so I know I'm kissing a girl." Elena took her cap off. Long strands of hair fell down past her shoulders and down to her mid-back. Damon ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey your hair grew back!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always keep it up in a cap then?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I have a fear that a psycho would chop it off." Damon pulled his hand away.

"Look it was an accident. Besides, it was five years ago. Can't you forget and move on already?"

"How would you feel if I cut your hair?"

"It's different because my hair is nice while yours is dry," he said.

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me. I thought your hair was a dead animal with all those spikes."

"So are we gonna kiss or not?" he asked. Elena sighed.

"Only if you only stop making fun of me."

"Okay I guess I have to stop for now since I'm your boyfriend." Then she slowly closed her eyes. Damon looked at her. Her innocent face reminded him of all the good times they had together. Well actually, good for him, nightmare for her. But there she was, standing very close to him. Eyes closed, her long hair swaying. Then he bent forward to kiss her. And there it was. Magic and fireworks. Just from a brush of lips her smooth soft and his rough and chapped

It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He never felt this way when he kissed a girl before. And he knew it too because he had kissed a lot before. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

'Hmm... I never felt like this when I kissed Matt. I could kiss Damon forever. Wait a minute... What the hell am I thinking?' Elena broke the kiss off.

"Okay that's enough practice." She put her cap back on because she knew her face was turning red. Damon was kind of disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Uh, yeah. Come on. I'll walk you home."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own vampire diaries but do watch em

[School, the Next Day]

Damon stopped by Elena's locker. He forgot to discuss with her if they are going to pretend to be a couple in school or not.

'I hope so. Maybe I'll get to kiss her again,' he thought with a smile. Then he saw Matt walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt gave him a smirk.

"I transferred here. I just want to know for sure if you and Elena have been dating."

Damon began to sweat.

'Uh oh.'

"Of course we have and it's been for a long time too." Matt gave him a look that showed Damon that he didn't believe a word he said.

"Oh really? Then let me ask someone." Matt grabbed Finn as he was walking by.

"Hey you. Who is So Elena Gilbert's boyfriend?" Damon looked at Finn.

"Oh that's easy! It's Damon Salvatore."

"It is?"

"Yeah," said Finn. "They've been together forever. They're like a married couple!" Matt let Finn go.

"See?" said Damon with a cocky smile.

"So what?" Matt snapped back.

"She acts and looks like a guy anyways."

"Damon honey!"

Damon and Matt turned around to see who was calling Damon. Both of them did a double take. It was Elena and she looked damn fine. Her hair was down and pin straight. She was wearing a blue jeans, white singlet and red long sleeve top with a black dress jacket that emphasized her great figure and suede black heels that laced at the front to boost her height. The school's tomboy had just turned into the school's prom queen. She looked like an angel. Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. Neither could Matt.

"Damon!" She walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you waiting for me?" Damon finally snapped out of it.

"Uh...yeah." Then he leaned over to give her a real kiss.

'I can kiss her anytime I want to now that she's my girlfriend,' he thought. Heh heh. Damon turned around.

"Oh hi Matt. What are you doing here?" Matt looked at her awkwardly.

"Um... Hi Elena. I just transferred here. You sure look pretty today." Elena gave him a smile.

"Thanks. Well nice seeing you. Damon and I have to go to class now. Bye.." Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to class, leaving Matt looking after them.

As they entered the door, Tyler and Klaus ran up to Damon. But then they saw Elena standing with him. Tyler gave her a little smile.

"Hi. I'm Tyler Lockwood. I'm single and ready to mingle. And you are?" Elena rolled her eyes. Then it was Klaus's turn.

"Can I check your dress to see if you were made in heaven?"

"It's me Elena. And those were the lamest pick-up lines I've ever heard." Tyler and Klaus opened their mouths in shock.

"No way!" yelled Tyler.

"But you're a girl!"

"I've always been a girl!"

"You know what Elena? I've always had a crush on you," Klaus said to her sweetly.

"Back off guys," said Damon.

"She's my girl." Klaus pouted his pink lips.

"Damn it figures."

Then Matt came in.

'Damn,' he thought.

'She never looked this good before.' He wanted her back and he always gets his way...

The next two weeks went by fast. Damon acted like the perfect boyfriend. He treated her nice and was always there by her side with flowers. Her parents liked him a lot. Before Damon knew it, his dating charade with Elena was over and so was school. Her parents stayed until their graduation and then afterwards they took a plane back to England. Then entire graduated class decided to go on a camping trip because it will be the last time they will see each other since everyone is going their separate way to college.

[The Camping Trip]

Everyone was sitting around the campfire and talking. Caroline had sat herself between Damon and Elena. Matt was watching Elena the whole time. Klaus was telling a scary story about a psychotic killer in the woods.

"He goes around chopping peoples' heads off and he especially likes girls. Heh heh…" Tyler threw a stick at him.

"That's a stupid story Klausee." Matt threw in more wood into the fire.

"But I heard it's true though." Finn widened his eyes.

"For real?" Damon laughed.

"Oh come on. It's a bunch of bull. Even if it is for real, he'll just be after the girls."

He gave Elena a supposedly scary face but it turned out so goofy she ended up laughing. Caroline grabbed onto Damon though.

"Damey! I'm scared. Hold me." Damon was taken by surprise. He tried to pry Caroline off him but she held on tight. Elena glared at them both.

'That Player. Just because everytime he smiles his eyes would light up and his hair is so soft he thinks he's...' Elena stopped herself.

'What am I thinking? It sounds like I want him or something.' She stood up.

"Excuse me but I think I'll got to go off for a walk." Then she left.

Matt stood up.

"I think I'll take a walk too." That alarmed Damon.

'He is not going to take a walk with my Elena.' He ended up having to force Caroline off of him and ran to where he saw Elena disappeared. Caroline was mad.

"Damon Salvatore, you come back here!" Everyone at the campfire started giggling.

[Somewhere in the woods]

Elena looked around her.

'It figures. Damon wouldn't come after me,' she thought sadly.

'I mean why would he?' Then she heard a voice.

"Elena!" She smiled and turned around. It was only Matt. Her face fell.

"Oh hi Matt."

He sat down on a rock next to her.

"Aren't you going to come back to take Damon away from the Caroline girl?" She shook her head.

"No… I guess they're mean to be together." Matt looked at her.

"Kind of like you and me?" Elena scooted herself away as her eyes widened.

"Uh, Matt. It's over between us." Matt grabbed her hands.

"But you can give me a second chance!" She pulled her hands away.

Then Matt asked her, "Remember what you told me what you wished for a long time ago?

"What?"

"You said you wanted to find your first true love and be with him forever." Elena stood still. She did say that. Matt was her first love. But then she thought of Damon. Could my first love be Damon?

"I don't know!" she yelled as she took off running. Matt smiled.

'She's coming back to me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own Vampire Diaries though want to keep Kol

As Matt walked back to camp he heard a voice calling for Elena. He recognized Damon's voice. In the middle of the road Matt looked down. He saw a huge hole that was about ten feet deep. Matt smiled evilly. He had a plan. He began to rustle the leaves near the hole.

Damon heard a noise.

'Is it Elena?'

"Elena is that you?" No answer.

"Come out come out wherever you are." The leaves continue to rustle.

'What if she's hurt and couldn't answer?' Damon started to walk towards the noise and ended up falling into the trap. It was so cold and dark in there. Damon began to panic.

"Help!" Matt came out from where he was hiding.

"Hey Damon." Looking for something?" Damon looked up and saw Matt's face.

"Damn you Matt! Get me out!" Matt just smiled.

"This all seems so familiar. You know, it took me a while but then I remembered. Didn't I do this to you before ten years ago?" Damon started to tremble. Because of what Matt did to him, he had a fear of the dark and being trapped alone. But he wasn't going to show it. Damon glared at Matt.

"So what?, I don't give a damn. Just get me out!" Matt laughed.

"I guess history repeats itself when you mess with me or anything of mine. This time I mean Elena. She is my girlfriend and I want you out of the way. And I guess this solves my problem."

"Elena doesn't like you! She's with me."

"Oh really?, Didn't seem like it when your ex held you like that. I guess you can't let go of your first love and I think you know that I'm Elena's firs love. She'll come back to me." Damon sat down on the cold ground. Elena did say that before.

'Is she going to go back to him?' As he was thinking, Matt left. Damon looked up.

"Hey!" His worst nightmare had come back and this time Elena wasn't there to save him. He was stuck here all alone in the dark.

"Elena… Where are you?"

After a while Elena headed back to camp. She took out her flashlight to shine her way back on the main path.

[Down in the pit]

Damon looked up and saw a beam of light. He stood up.

"Help!" Elena looked around.

'Was someone calling for help?'

"Hello? Is someone out there?"

"HELP!" Elena ran to where the voice came from. She saw Damon jumping up and down in a hole.

"Damon! What are you doing down there?"

"I fell in. Help me out!"

"Okay." She placed her flashlight on the ground. Then she reached over and tried to pull Damon up but he was too heavy for her.

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Use those puny muscles you have!"

"You're too heavy! Let me go back to camp for help."

"Hell no! What if you leave me here?"

"What? I'm not like that!"

"How do I know?"

"Damon. Let go!"

"No!"

Damon ended up pulling Elena into the pit with him. She landed on top of him. She got up and started yelling at him.

"You selfish jerk! Now we're both stuck down here!" Damon backed up against the wall. Then he started yelling.

"Damn! Not again! Why me? Why does it have to be so dark?" Elena looked at him.

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah!, You got a problem?" Elena looked at him surprised.

"No." She started to look at the real Damon Salvatore for the first time in a long time. The smart-ass tough guy was gone. And there he was. The innocent and vulnerable Damon she first fell in love with when she was eight. But she still hasn't realized it yet….

Damon started to gasp for air. That scared Elena.

"Damon…. Are you okay?" He shook his head. Then suddenly, he leaned over and hugged her hard. He buried his face into her neck and didn't let go. Elena stood still. She didn't know what to do. "Damon… Are you okay?" Still getting no She continued to hold him as he shivered in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear like he was a little child that needed comforting. Damon began to breathe easier and calmed down. Then he realized he was holding onto Elena a little too hard. He let go, his face blushing a light pink.

"Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

Damon gazed at Elena from the light that the moon shone on her. Her eyes were closed. She was like a sleeping angel. She looked like it too with her brown hair flowing down her back, her little white dress, and she was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need make-up. Damon began to lean forward to kiss her but then suddenly she opened her eyes. He pulled back instantly, his cheeks turning red.

'Crap! Did she know what I was about to do?'

Elena patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Damon…"

"What?"

"Look. There's a full moon out tonight." Damon looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright. Then he looked over at Elena, who was smiling.

Then she asked him, "Do you remember when we were ten, we saw the moon's reflection on the lake? You told me the moon was a ball so I would go in and get it."

Damon smiled when he reminisced about his childhood past. It had been a happy one ever since he met Elena.

"Yeah. You went into the lake and started to get the moon ball. And you kept asking me why the ball would disappear every time you went near it. You were so stupid!" He started laughing. Elena gave him a look. That made him stops laughing. But then she gave him a little smile to show that she wasn't mad and it made him feel better.

"Yeah because of your dumb lies I almost ended up drowning."

"Yeah… I had to jump in and save you. I was so worried." Elena looked at him.

"Were you?" Damon faced her. He was gazing directly into her eyes. He always thought the best part about Elena were her eyes. They were big, innocent and honest. Every time he looks back, he always remember them as the first thing he saw when he met her.

"Yeah kinda. I mean if you ended up drowning then I have no one else to pick on." Elena looked down and smiled. She knew what Damon really meant though. They continued talking about their past and before they knew it, they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

It was morning when Matt woke up. He went over to Elena's tent but she wasn't there. He patted Caroline on the shoulder.

"Hey Caroline. Do you know where Elena is?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That girl hasn't been back all night and neither was Damon. She must have been with..." Matt left before she could finish talking.

"Ahh!" she screamed because no one ever listened to her. Matt called the others so they can help look for Elena but he had the feeling she was with Damon. He took them to the place where Damon had fallen. Sure enough, there they both were. Elena was leaning against Damon asleep. Matt was mad.

"Hey!" The yell woke up Damon and Elena up. They glanced up to see what it was. Damon stood up.

"Hey you guys, help us out!" Klaus started laughing as he pulled Damon up.

"Ooo... Damooon... What were you and Miss Elena doing down there all night?" Everyone else except Matt laughed.

"Shut up Klausee" said Sung Hoon. Then he leaned over to help Elena up.

"Let's go home," Damon said to the others.

It was evening by the time Damon got home. He was exhausted so he took a shower and headed straight for bed. He looked over at Elena's room, which was exactly across from his. Her lights were out so she must be asleep. Damon sat down on his desk and began writing in his journal. He had kept one ever since he was ten and he wrote in it whenever something came up. When he finished his entry, he turned off his lights and went to sleep too.

It was eleven at night when Damon woke up. It was dark out but he couldn't sleep anymore so headed downstairs to look for something to eat. His mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi Mum."

"Hi Sweetie." She walked over to kiss him on the forehead.

"How was camping?"

"It was fun."

He sat down at the table with his Mum. She touched his hair and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Mum?" He began eating his noodles.

"Nothing son. It's just that you're all grown up and going off to college soon."

"Don't worry Mum. It's only a couple of hours from here. I'll be back to visit you and dad often." His Mum smiled.

"I know. Can you believe it? You and Elena know each other for ten years now and in just two more days it will be the last time you'll ever see each other." Damon choked on his food.

"What?"

"Oh don't you know? Elena came over an hour ago and made those noodles for us. She told me she's leaving for Europe with her boyfriend in just 2 more days."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yes. A boy from your class. I think his name is Matt." Damon stopped eating.

'So Elena is going to go back to Matt.' His Mum looked at his unfinished food.

"Something wrong dear?" Damon shook his head.

"No Mum. I'm full. I think I'll go to my room."

Damon leaned over his bedroom window. He saw Elena changing clothes. Just then, she glanced over and saw Damon watching her. She threw a shirt at him.

"What do you think you're doing you Peeping Tom?" He blocked her shirt.

"Can you come over?" Elena looked at him.

'He looks so sad.' She nodded.

"Okay."

Damon pulled her across from her house and into his room. She sat down and started to look around. She had never been in Damon's room before but he was always in hers.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Damon looked at her with sad eyes.

"Umm... Is it true you're going to the Europe in two days?"

"Oh you heard about it already?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you care anyway?" Damon got mad.

"Why do you always assume that if there's something involving you that I don't care?" Damon started to confront her as she backed up into a corner. She was shocked. She had never seen Damon this mad before.

"Because you never seemed to care before." Sung Hoon grabbed her wrists and held them up against the wall beside her head.

"Well you know what? I DO care." He began to let her go.

"It's just that you don't care about me enough to realize it." He sat down on his bed.

Elena sat down next to him.

"Damon... What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me." Damon looked at Elena. His mind kept telling him that this will be the last time he will ever see her.

'It's now or never.' Sung Hoon took a deep breath and told her exactly how he felt.

"I love you."

Elena stood up in shock.

"What?!" Damon stood up with her.

"I love you." Elena couldn't believe her ears.

"Wait... Do you know what you're saying?" He nodded his head.

"Yes and I do mean it. I love you Elena Gilbert." She moved away from him.

"Do you know what you're saying? I'm going to leave Mystic Falls in just two more days with Matt. I'm planning to be with him forever." Damon nodded his head sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Elena sighed in relief.

"It's okay." But then it hit Damon.

"NO!" Elena looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean 'No'"? He looked at her directly.

"Why should I be sorry for saying that I love you? It's the truth!"

Elena backed up again and then she began to cry. Damon tried to move nearer to her to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"No! After all this time you say that you love me?" He looked at her sadly. Elena looked at him through her tears.

"I'm sorry Damon. I want to be with the one I love." Damon looked back at her.

"But do you really love him?" She paused. She thought about it and couldn't find the answer herself. So she didn't answer and looked away. Damon thought that was the answer.

"It's okay because if I do truly love you then all I can wish for is for you to be happy." He leaned over to hold her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye."

Elena looked at him as he walked away.

"Damon... Wait."

He felt hope rushing through him.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take something of yours as a memory?" That flicker of hope instantly died. He bowed his head.

"Go ahead. Take anything you want." Then he left his room and Elena left too. Damon didn't know it but his journal was gone.

"Boarding Flight Number 637! All passengers please come aboard at this time."

Elena looked out the window of her airplane seat, looking at America for the last time. Matt sat down next to her. He held her hand and gave her a little smile.

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll be okay just as long as we're together." Elena gave him a weak smile and nodded. Matt looked at her carefully.

"You sure are pretty today. Remember back then when you were so much like a guy? I mean I couldn't believe that I had dated you back then." Elena was taken aback.

'Does look always have to matter?' she thought. She sighed and didn't listen to Matt as he continued talking. She pulled out of her handbag the book she took from Damon. She didn't know exactly what it was except that it had Damon's name on it.

She opened it up.

'Oh my god! I took his journal!' She closed the book instantly. Her curiosity got the best of her. She opened it up. The book was held in place by something. She took it out and saw it was a little bundle strand of hair tied together by an ivory ribbon. She realized it was her hair and the ribbon was the same one Damon took from her when he pulled on her pigtails.

Tears fell down her face as she held onto her hair.

'Damon... You had loved me so long ago?' She began reading his entries.

October 20

Too close. I can't believe it. It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I would have lost Elena if I hadn't seen that fan falling. If it did fall and kill Elena... What would become of me? She'll be gone forever, leaving me in this cruel and lonely world. You would have thought that I would have told her that I loved her right then because I came so close to losing her. But I didn't. When I pushed her out of the way in time, I also chopped off her beautiful long hair. I know it was her prized possession. I said something really stupid and now she hates me forever. Why must I always hurt the one I love the most?

Elena paused in shock. She had blamed Damon for cutting off her hair all these years when all he did was risked his own life to save hers. More tears slipped down her face as she continued reading.

February 14

Ha Ha! Hey, today I was teasing Elena in the cafeteria again. She was so mad. She hated it when I called her Macho Man. Is it my fault she looks so much like a guy? Hmm... But underneath all that she was the still same Elena Gilbert that I love. It's so hard telling her how I feel coz every time we talk; we end up arguing or dissing each other about something. It's Valentine's Day today and I don't even have the guts to give her the dozen red roses I have right here. I hope she's not out with some other guy though...

Elena let out a little laugh. It figured Damon would write something like that. She flipped the book all the way to the last entry.

July 7

I love camping. Yesterday I was out camping with everyone and the most important of all, Elena. That stupid jerk Matt made me fall into a pit but like always, Elena was there for me. I don't know what to do without her. We talked about our past together and of course, she reminded me of how I tortured her. Underneath the moonlight, she looked so pretty. I began to realize that my childhood happiness was all because of her. She didn't laugh at me when she found out about my fear. And you know what? Since Elena was down in that dark hole with me I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. But I'm still afraid to admit to Elena that I love her. What if she rejects me? All I know is that I can't live without her...

Elena shut the journal. She began to do some thinking of her own. She looked over at Matt, who was sleeping. Then she realized it. All her tears and happiness were all because of Damon. He was the only one who was able to make her laugh or cry. She knew right then she couldn't leave.

"Flight 637 is prepared for take-off."

Damon watched the plane for Flight 637 take off. He walked away from the fence when the plane could no longer be seen. Tears fell down his cheeks as he started to head home.

'It's over.' Damon got into his car. He leaned against his seat and sighed.

'If we were meant to be together, then Elena will show up right now.'

"Damon Salvatore!"

Damon sat up instantly. He recognized that voice.

"Elena? Can't be!" He looked up and saw her running towards him. He was so happy he couldn't speak. He got out of his car right away and ran towards her. She ended up in his arms. He spun her around.

He gently placed her down and said, "I don't get it! Your plane left already! I mean how?"

Elena smiled.

"I got off the plane before it took off. Matt wasn't exactly happy about it but its okay." Damon looked at her shyly.

"But I thought you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you fell in love with first?" Elena gazed into the face of the person she knew she wanted to see every day. She leaned over to kiss him. Then she whispered,

"It was you all along."

**Finally all finished took forever but I'm happy hope you enjoy REVIEW please and favourite me if you want to and hope fully I'll have something new up soon lots of ideas don't know what to do with them. : D kisses to my fans! **


End file.
